


Not Unfriendly

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Frottage, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Unfriendly

Rupert sinks into her, staggering, drunk, and there's no chance he'll be up for anything more than frottage tonight. But that's all right; Olivia's had Rupert in many ways and each of them is right, in its way. She rubs his neck gently, listens to him croon or moan, and so long as no other bird's name is mentioned, she'll be happy.

His arms are spread and his legs wide; he's open -- for anyone, for her. Tonight, for her. She kisses his mouth with a wide, wet kiss, and straddles his leg with hers, rocks into him. "Talk to me," she whispers, still rocking.

"God. God, that's... God. Are you wet?"

"Yes."

"You're lovely, sitting there. You're... God."

"Sexy?" she prompts, easing back, pressing forward, her cunt aching for skin on skin through the velor crotch of her pants.

"Yes."

She would undress, but the friction feels too good.

"You're going to come, aren't you?"

"Yes," she says.

"On me."

"Yes, Rupert."

And so she does.


End file.
